Shattered Lands: The New War
by Scoots-Ahoy
Summary: As Deathwing brings forth the Cataclysm, a War worse than has been seen for years has broken out between the forces of the Alliance and the Horde.


The wind blew in from the Eastern sea, a cool breeze sweeping over Stormwind harbour. The early morning shift shuddered with every crash of waves, their armour leaving but a thin protection from the gust. On the other side of Stormwind, traders were setting up their shops, opening the doors for the people of the city, and the heroes who inhabited the world.

In Stormwind Keep, Varian Wrynn was still studying over some maps that had come in a few days ago from Kalimdor. It was a Horde attack plan, signed and stamped by Garrosh Hellscream, the new Warchief of the Horde. The plans showed an all out attack on his forces on the Southern Barrens outpost, and then a slow, but surely devastating attack on Theramore. Just reading it made him miss Thrall, and his more peaceful ways. Garrosh however was less so, more blood thirsty, and less likely to back down. Genn Greymane, King of Gilneas, entered the War Room and came towards the table. Varian raised his eyes from the map, and nodded to him.

'Genn, how was your sleep?' Varian asked, querying the newly arriving King from an Alliance of old.

'It was fine, thank you Varian.' He nodded, a slight turn at the sides of his mouth showed his gratitude. 'The last few days have been but a blur for myself, my family and my people.'

'Tyrande and the Night Elves will make sure of their safety.' The King said, before dropping his gaze back to the plans.

'Yes, I do have utmost amount of gratitude to them and their people.' Silence fell between the two as Varian gazed upon the map. 'If I may ask, what is that?' Varian looked up, the tiredness in his eyes showing. For a few seconds Varian wondered whether he should say anything to his new comrade.

'It is a plan from Kalimdor. Drawn by Garrosh Hellscream. He plans to attack my troops that have set up in the Barrens.' Genn walked to Varian's side, and gazed down at the plans.

'Surely the best plan is to mount a defensive there, and stop them?' The words came out bluntly, as little as Genn meant it.

'Yes, but to do this I shall have to withdraw troops from other defensive points. We still have troops behind in Northrend, fending of the Scourge, and our surrounding lands are in danger. To the North the Blackrock have taken up a more offensive force against us, and in the far North we have problems with the Sylvanas the Forsaken, as you surely know. There is only so many troops I can spread so thin. This is the heart of the Horde, they have a grand advantage.' Genn went silent, the words about his homeland piercing him firmly, but finally he spoke.

'Then what of your comrades in the Alliance? The Dwarves have always proved a loyal force.' Varian sighed, the map crumpling in his hand.

'We need them here as well, each of us has ongoing battles, and they are helping us against the forces in the North and their own Southern borders. The Night Elves, they are defending their lands also.' His frustration cooled. 'However, all we need to do is stop their forces. If we can stop them before the attack, then we could stop the attack!' Varian nodded to himself. He turned to Genn. 'My friend, I must ask you a favour. I wish for you to head up the attack. I know it a lot to ask, but I must stay here, in Stormwind. And you with your…curse, can do more good than I outside of this place.' He stared at Genn. The two rulers eyes met, Genn nodding. 'With your people in Kalimdor, it might do better with you guiding them than I.' Genn thought for a moment, and he knew he owed it to Varian, and the Night Elves to help.

'Yes. I will do this. If the attack is a success, then the Tyrande and her people may feel a lift of her shoulders from the Horde.' Genn went for the plan, Varian snapping to attention.

'I will have a ship ready for your quick departure mid-day, escorts will be with and I will send a scout in advance to tell Tyrande and Velen of the plan, and ask for some guards to help you out.' Genn nodded. The two men shook hands, and Genn walked out the room. Varian stared at the plans, hoping he had not sent his new found ally to his doom.


End file.
